The Chronicles of Narnia (film series)
Michael Apted Joe Johnston | producer = Mark Johnson Philip Steuer Andrew Adamson Mark Gordon Douglas Gresham Vincent Sieber | screenplay = Ann Peacock Andrew Adamson Christopher Markus Stephen McFeely Michael Petroni David Magee | based on = | starring = Georgie Henley Skandar Keynes William Moseley Anna Popplewell Ben Barnes Will Poulter Tilda Swinton Liam Neeson | music = Harry Gregson-Williams David Arnold | cinematography = Donald McAlpine Karl Walter Lindenlaub Dante Spinotti | editing = Sim Evan-Jones Rick Shaine | studio = * Walden Media * The Mark Gordon Company * Netflix }} | distributor = * 20th Century Fox * Netflix }} | runtime = 410 minutes (''1–''3'') | released = 1: 9 December 2005 2: 16 May 2008 3: 10 December 2010 4 TBA | country = United Kingdom United States | language = English | budget = $560 million | gross = $1,580,364,900 }} The Chronicles of Narnia is a series of films based on The Chronicles of Narnia, a series of novels by C. S. Lewis. From the seven books, there have been three film adaptations so far—''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' (2005), Prince Caspian (2008) and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)—which have grossed over $1.5 billion worldwide among them. The series revolves around the adventures of children in the world of Narnia, guided by Aslan, a wise and powerful lion that can speak and is the true king of Narnia. The children heavily featured in the films are the Pevensie siblings, and a prominent antagonist is the White Witch (also known as Jadis). The first two films were directed by Andrew Adamson and the third film was directed by Michael Apted. The fourth film was to be directed by Joe Johnston, but it was announced in 2018 that new adaptations of the series would be made for Netflix. Development C. S. Lewis never sold the film rights to the Narnia series during his lifetime, as he was skeptical that any cinematic adaptation could render the more fantastical elements and characters of the story realistically. Only after seeing a demo reel of CGI animals did Douglas Gresham (Lewis's stepson and literary executor, and film co-producer) give approval for a film adaptation. Although the plan was originally to produce the films in the same order as the book series' original publication, it was reported that The Magician's Nephew, which recounts the creation of Narnia, would be the fourth feature film in the series, instead of The Silver Chair. It was rumoured that The Magician's Nephew was chosen as an attempt to reboot the series, after the release of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader grossed less when compared to the two previous films. In March 2011, Walden Media confirmed that they intended The Magician's Nephew to be next in the series, but stressed that it was not yet in development. In October 2011, Douglas Gresham stated that Walden Media's contract with the C. S. Lewis estate had expired, hinting that Walden Media's lapse in renegotiating their contract with the C. S. Lewis estate was due to internal conflicts between both companies about the direction of future films. On 1 October 2013, The C. S. Lewis Company announced a partnership with The Mark Gordon Company, and that The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair was officially in pre-production. Films ''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' (2005) ''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'', based on the novel of the same title, is the first film in the series. Directed by Andrew Adamson, it was shot mainly in New Zealand, though locations were used in Poland, the Czech Republic and the United Kingdom. The story follows the four British Pevensie siblings, who are evacuated during the Blitz to the countryside, where they find a wardrobe that leads to the fantasy world of Narnia. There, they must ally with the lion Aslan against the forces of the White Witch, who has placed Narnia in an eternal winter. The film was released theatrically on 9 December 2005 and on DVD on 4 April 2006 and grossed over $745 million worldwide. ''Prince Caspian'' (2008) ''Prince Caspian'', based on the novel of the same title, is the second film in the series and the last distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The story follows the same Pevensie children who were transported to Narnia in the previous film as they return to Narnia, where 1,300 years have passed and the land has been invaded by the Telmarines. The four Pevensie children aid Prince Caspian in his struggle for the throne against his corrupt uncle, King Miraz. The film was released on 16 May 2008. It grossed $419 million worldwide. ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (2010) The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, based on the novel of the same title, is the first film in the series not to be co-produced by Disney, who dropped out over a budget dispute with Walden Media. In February 2009 it was announced that 20th Century Fox would replace Disney for future installments, though in 2019 The Walt Disney Company acquired 20th Century Fox. Directed by Michael Apted, the movie was filmed almost entirely in Australia. The story follows the two younger Pevensie children as they return to Narnia with their cousin, Eustace Scrubb. They join Caspian, now king of Narnia, in his quest to rescue seven lost lords and save Narnia from a corrupting evil that resides on a dark island. The film was released on 10 December 2010 (in RealD 3D in select theatres) and grossed over $415 million worldwide. Main cast Children * William Moseley as Peter Pevensie, title: High King Peter the Magnificent, the eldest Pevensie child and the High King of Narnia during the Golden Age. * Anna Popplewell as Susan Pevensie, title: Queen Susan the Gentle, the elder Pevensie child and a Queen of Narnia during the Golden Age. * Skandar Keynes as Edmund Pevensie, title: King Edmund the Just; the younger Pevensie child and a King of Narnia during the Golden Age. * Georgie Henley as Lucy Pevensie, title: Queen Lucy the Valiant, the youngest Pevensie child and a Queen of Narnia during the Golden Age. * Will Poulter as Eustace Scrubb, the Pevensie children's arrogant cousin. He will return to Narnia with his friend Jill Pole in The Silver Chair. Other main characters * Liam Neeson as the voice of Aslan, the magnificent and majestically powerful lion who helps govern and maintain order in Narnia; a mystical world of his own creation. He is the only main character to appear in all seven books. * Tilda Swinton as Jadis, the White Witch; the former queen of Charn and a witch who ruled Narnia after being released in The Magician's Nephew and during the events of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. * Ben Barnes as Caspian X (Also known as "Prince Caspian"), the Telmarine prince who becomes King of Narnia after overthrowing his evil uncle Miraz. * Eddie Izzard and Simon Pegg as the voice of Reepicheep in Prince Caspian and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, respectively: the noble and courageous mouse who fights for Aslan and the freedom of Narnia. Crew Reception Box office performance Critical and public response Future On October 3, 2018, it was announced that Netflix and the C. S. Lewis Company had made a multi-year agreement to develop a new series of film and TV adaptations of The Chronicles of Narnia. This announcement was interpreted as superseding previously announced plans for The Silver Chair. ''The Silver Chair'' After Walden Media's contract of the series' film rights expired in 2011, The C. S. Lewis Company announced on 1 October 2013 that it had entered into an agreement with The Mark Gordon Company to produce an adaptation of The Silver Chair. Mark Gordon and Douglas Gresham, along with Vincent Sieber, the Los Angeles based director of The C. S. Lewis Company, would serve as producers and work with The Mark Gordon Company on developing the script. On 5 December 2013, it was announced that David Magee would write the screenplay. In July 2014, the official Narnia website allowed the opportunity for fans to suggest names for the Lady of the Green Kirtle, the main antagonist. The winning name was to be selected by Mark Gordon and David Magee for use in the final script of The Silver Chair. The film's producers have called the film a reboot in reference to the fact that the film has a new creative team not associated with those who worked on the previous three films. On 9 August 2016, it was announced that Sony's TriStar Productions and Entertainment One Films will finance and distribute the fourth film with The Mark Gordon Company (which eOne owns) and The C. S. Lewis Company. In April 2017, it was announced that Joe Johnston had been hired to direct The Silver Chair. During an interview with Red Carpet News TV, producer Mark Gordon revealed scarce details about the new technologies and setting that would be used for the upcoming film. See also * Outline of Narnia * ''The Chronicles of Narnia'' (TV series) Notes References External links * * * Category:Film series introduced in 2005 Category:British film series Category:British epic films Category:Film series Category:Walt Disney Studios franchises Category:20th Century Fox franchises Category:The Chronicles of Narnia (film series) Category:Films about siblings Category:Fantasy films by series Category:Action films by series Category:Adventure films by series Category:Children's film series Category:High fantasy films